


10 Categories: Finn and Poe

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [32]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pansexual Poe Dameron, Queer Finn (Star Wars), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 10 Categories [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 12





	10 Categories: Finn and Poe

**AU**

Poe studies the stormtrooper. “You wanted to be caught, didn’t you?”

FN-2187 doesn’t answer.

**First Time**

Finn’s never had-

“Stay, okay? We can share the shower,” Poe murmurs.

This before.

**Adventure**

“If I can get the children like I was away from the First Order-”

“We.”

**Smut**

Finn did have sex before this, but it’d left him hollow.

“Sounds good,” he agrees.

**Fluff**

They sleep pressed together until morning, and after their shower, they go to breakfast holding hands.

**Angst**

“Tell me capture, not death, was the goal, and I’ll let you out right now.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

When Finn wakes, Poe’s beside him.

“Hey, I promised I’d try to stay alive.”

**Humor**

“Here’s what we do,” Leia says. “You threaten my Poe, and I’ll threaten your Finn.”

**Romance**

Being in love- Finn he thinks he might be now.

Poe knows Poe is.

**UST**

A jacket. A hug. Missions separating them.

Maybe, someday, it’ll be steadiness and much more.


End file.
